


Supportive

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Frottage, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Remus ever does is help, and Lily knows that. However, in this case, he's not sure who's taking advantage of who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supportive

“I can't believe him sometimes, Remus.” Lily sobbed. “He's such an arse!”  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room with a certain redhead crying on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time his best friend's girlfriend had come running to him when James had been acting like a jerk.   
  
“He and Sirius can just go and fuck off.” Lily screamed into Remus' cardigan.  
  
“What did he do this time?” Remus asked reluctantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but felt he had to ask.  
  
Lily looked up from his shoulder. “Sirius made a bet with him to see who could get the most girls to sign their chests. Can you believe them?”   
  
“They did what?” Remus struggled not to laugh. “That has to be one of Sirius' idea, no doubt.”  
  
“It doesn't matter whose idea it was, Remus. He was flirting with all these girls, right in front of me.” Lily buried her face in Remus' cardigan again and Remus could feel his shoulder getting wet from all of Lily's tears.  
  
“Calm down, Lily.” Remus said gently. “It doesn't necessarily mean anything.”  
  
“How can you say that?” Lily was shocked. “He was doing it right in front of me! Flirting! And he wasn't even a bit sorry! I'm so breaking up with him this time!” Lily sounded determined.  
  
“Relax, Lily,” Remus said. “I'll talk to him. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, and I'll make him apologize.”  
  
“I don't want him to apologize!” Lily stated.  
  
“Yes you do, Lily.” Remus chuckled. He knew it all too well. James would always screw up, Remus would always talk sense into the both of them, James would apologise to Lily and everything would be fine again.   
  
“Thank you, Remus.” Lily dried her tears and looked at him. “You always know what to do. Thank you,” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
“No worries, Lily. That's what I'm here for.” Remus patted her on the head with a fake smile.   
  
He hated to be the one who always fixed things, but what choice did he have? He hated to see his friends argue, so he helped. That was what he always did, he helped.  
  
“You're so sweet, Remus.” Lily grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eyes.   
“Sometimes I wonder why I'm not with you. You would surely treat me better.”  
  
Remus smiled uncomfortably.  
  
Lily leant in and kissed him firmly on the lips. “Thank you, Remus. You are really a good friend.”  
  
Remus blushed.  
  
She kissed him again. “You really are.”   
  
The girl kept looking at him and Remus realized just how mesmerizing her green eyes were. She leant in and kissed him a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth. Each kiss lasted a little longer, and before Remus knew it, Lily was now sitting on top of him, facing him.  
  
She kept kissing him and Remus did nothing to stop it. He thought about James, but he didn't stop it. To be honest, he didn't want to. James had hurt her so many times. He didn't deserve her! And this was Lily's choice. Let her do it if she wants to. And Merlin she was beautiful.  
  
Remus felt himself getting hard and Lily suddenly stopped kissing. She leant back and looked at him. Then she smiled and continued what she was doing. Remus felt her tongue demand entrance and he opened up to let her in.  
  
He felt Lily's warm tongue explore his mouth and hesitantly he started to meet hers, massaging it with slow and passionate movements.   
  
Remus was now starting to get uncomfortably aroused, but this didn't seem to bother Lily a bit, because she started rocking her body against him, causing some delicious friction.  
  
Remus moaned into Lily's mouth and his hands started to caress her back and her butt.  
  
Lily smiled. “I want you to feel good, Remus. You deserve it. You're such a good boy.”  
  
Good boy? He didn't feel like a good boy right now. Lily was supposed to be with James, not him. _Why_ couldn't she be with Remus? Lily was right, he would definitely treat her better. He would not flirt with other girls in front of her. He would never hurt her!   
  
But James was his best friend, and here he was with _his_ girlfriend.   
  
“She started it,” Remus told herself as Lily was rubbing her body against his erection. Obviously she wanted him. Or perhaps this was merely revenge? And anybody could come into the room right now and see them. Heck, even James could come into the room. What would Remus do then?  
  
“Ah, fuck it! This feels good!” Remus thought and deepened the kiss.  
  
Lily moved her delicious lips from his mouth to his neck. And Remus moaned into her ear.  
  
“Is it good, Remus?” she whispered and Remus merely nodded.  
  
“Come for me, Remus,” she said, “I want you to let yourself go!”  
  
Remus could feel the climax build up and he let himself go while Lily whispered in his ear. “That's my good boy. That's my good Remus.”  
  
Remus panted and moaned as he felt the wetness spread in his pants. Lily smiled gently at him and was about to kiss him again when they heard the portrait open. Lily jumped off Remus just in time before James and Sirius came walking into the common room. Lily's smile vanished and she looked furious.  
  
“So, did you get many autographs?” she asked James.  
  
“Yeah!” James smiled proudly. “I got thirty-four. Poor Padfoot here only got twenty-seven.”  
  
“You bastard.” Lily yelled and chucked a cushion at him and then she ran up to her dorm.  
  
Sirius and James looked puzzled.  
  
“What's wrong with her?” James said and threw the cushion back to Remus who quickly used it to cover his wet spot.   
  
James slumped onto the couch next to Remus. “Girls. Who understands how they work, eh?”  
  
Remus sighed. James was really an idiot sometimes. He really didn't deserve Lily, but Remus knew what he had to do. It was time to be the meddling and supportive friend again, but this time with a cushion over his lap to cover his moment of weakness.


End file.
